Locked - Reconstruction
by askeptosaurus
Summary: Si on posait la question à Hermione, sa réponse serait définitive: Porter un fragment d'âme du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps autour du cou...: mauvaise idée. Tomione.


Bonjour bonsoir,  
Bienvenue sur la fanfiction la plus ridicule du siècle. Haha. Je vous préviens tout de suite, elle sera légère et du coup, j'imagine un peu OOC. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère qu'elle vous divertira (c'est d'ailleurs son seul et unique but !) (au passage, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais ça reste mon point faible. Avec la ponctuation. Et la grammaire. Et le style. hahaha)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.  
 **Rating** : T, mais ça pourrait augmenter. à voir.

Merci à ceux qui prendraient la peine de lire ce premier chapitre, si vous avez des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs PAR PITIE ne vous retenez surtout pas! On a tous besoin de s'améliorer hehe.

* * *

C'est très exactement cinq jours après avoir découvert qu'elle est une sorcière qu'elle lit son nom pour la première fois. Hermione Granger a onze ans, est en train de lire _Une histoire contemporaine de la magie_ , et apprend par la même occasion qu'aux yeux de certains de sorciers, naitre de parents moldus la rend inférieure. Cette réalisation la choque un peu : c'est la première fois en onze ans d'existence qu'elle n'est pas _meilleure_ que les autres. Jusqu'à présent, elle a toujours été première de sa classe, a même sauté une année. Elle lit très rapidement, bien plus que n'importe quel autre enfant de son âge, et possède en plus une mémoire que ses parents et professeurs lui jalousent.  
Lord Voldemort lit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Le plus grand mage noir du vingtième siècle. Inconsciemment c'est à partir de ce moment-là que prend forme en elle son défi personnel : Prouver aux sorciers représentés par Voldemort, qu'elle est non seulement capable de les égaler mais en plus de les surpasser. Le nom de Voldemort est alors loin d'être pour elle ce qu'il est pour les milliers de sorciers britanniques. Pour elle, il n'est pas une ombre menaçante qui a tout juste disparue. Non, il est le regard méprisant des sorciers qui jugent les « sangs-de-bourbes » comme n'étant pas digne de porter le nom de « sorciers ». Évidemment, cette idée disparaît bien vite. Moins d'un an plus tard, alors qu'elle laisse Harry Potter traverser les flammes noires pendant qu'elle boit la potion capable de la ramener vers Ron, elle se rend compte que Voldemort n'est pas seulement la figure de proue d'un mouvement raciste. Il n'est pas qu'une idée, mais bel et bien une personne qui – semble-t-il – est toujours en vie. Mais Hermione n'a jamais eu peur du nom, et bizarrement n'a pas peur non plus de l'homme qui se cache derrière le pseudonyme.

Depuis qu'elle a rencontré Ron et Harry, Hermione a appris le sens du mot amitié, et a aussi appris à être plus modeste. Cela dit, ça ne l'empêche pas de se sentir plus capable que n'importe quel garçon ou fille de son année. C'est l'année suivante, alors qu'elle a douze ans, qu'une flamme qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusque-là s'allume en elle : celle de la compétition. Ils sont en train d'enquêter sur le préfet en chef Tom Riddle, quand elle se rend compte qu'il y a déjà eu, à Poudlard, des étudiants sensationnels. Elle parcourt les registres de la bibliothèque, lit les résultats des étudiants et est bien forcée de reconnaître que ce garçon-là, qui qu'il soit, est au moins aussi doué qu'elle. Et c'est la première fois qu'elle voit que quelqu'un est capable, au moins au niveau des résultats purement scolaire (elle pensait ce qu'elle a dit à Harry en première année quand elle lui a affirmé que ce qui fait la grandeur d'un sorcier ce n'est pas seulement ses connaissances – enfin bref elle se rend compte, donc…que quelqu'un est capable) de la _surpasser_. Alors, quand elle apprend quelques mois plus tard que Tom Riddle n'est autre que le véritable nom de Voldemort - elle est plus déterminée que jamais à le vaincre. Ce qui avant était une compétition contre toute l'élite sorcière est désormais devenu une affaire _personnelle._

C'est peut-être pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'elle essaye de suivre un maximum de cours en troisième année quitte à « retourner » littéralement le temps pour pouvoir suivre plusieurs cours à la fois. Elle croule sous le travail, nage dans les devoirs, mais les résultats sont probants : à la fin de sa troisième année, il n'y a qu'en divination qu'elle n'a pas un O. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir continuer à travailler comme ça si elle veut obtenir le titre de « meilleure élève du siècle » et est bien déterminée à y arriver. D'ailleurs, Tom Riddle (elle ne pense même pas à l'appeler Voldemort : pour elle, elle est en compétition avec un étudiant, et pas un sorcier complètement barjo capable de parler aux serpents), a fait une grossière erreur. Il n'a pas pris le cours sur les moldus. Ce qui veut dire que si elle parvient à garder des notes aussi hautes elle pourra le battre, et ce, grâce à un cours apparemment pas assez bien pour le serpentard.

Les années passent et évidemment, elle est bien forcée de mettre un frein à ses ambitions. Notamment parce qu'en quatrième année Voldemort parvient à récupérer un corps. Elle se sent un peu idiote : pour elle, il était un peu comme Sauron. Une figure maléfique qui rodait dans l'ombre mais qui ne parviendrait jamais à retrouver l'anneau (en l'occurrence son corps). Mais la réalité n'est pas comme dans la fiction, et elle est bien forcée d'admettre que d'être obsédée par les résultats scolaires d'un mage noir dont le but est de tuer son meilleur ami n'est pas sain. Elle décide donc de se consacrer à aider Harry par tous les moyens possibles. Mais, mais… quand même. Elle ne parvient pas à oublier que pendant quatre ans, toute son énergie a été concentrée dans cet unique but : à défaut de pouvoir prouver à Malfoy qu'elle vaut cent fois plus que lui, prouver qu'elle est plus douée et meilleure que le mage noir qui a utilisé cette mentalité rétrograde pour se hisser au pouvoir.

C'est pour cette raison que le médaillon lui fait particulièrement peur. Hermione a bien vu les effets qu'il a eu sur Harry et Ron. Harry, qui était déjà préoccupé – évidemment – est plus sombre et morose que jamais. Quant à Ron c'est une véritable métamorphose qui s'est jouée devant leurs yeux. Et ça l'inquiète beaucoup, parce qu'elle est persuadée qui si Ron était peut-être plus vulnérable sur le plan mental, dans le sens qu'il est tellement honnête et ouvert qu'évidemment il est une cible de choix, il n'a jamais (du moins à sa connaissance) eu une obsession pas très saine pour Tom Riddle. Porter un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort autour de son cou lui paraît donc être une très _très_ mauvaise idée. Mais encore une fois, elle voit que ses deux amis sont complètement au bout de ce qu'ils sont capables de donner. Il faut qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle accepte de se soumettre à cette épreuve.

* * *

Il lui tendit le médaillon d'un air coupable. Hermione savait que Ron, s'il avait été capable de le garder ne serait-ce qu'une nuit de plus, l'aurait fait pour elle. Il était comme ça, toujours prêt à faire passer les autres avant lui. Enfin, presque toujours. En l'occurrence, il était arrivé au bout de ce qu'il était capable d'endurer. Endurer. Ce mot ne la tranquillisait pas beaucoup. Ni Harry ni Ron n'avaient parlé de ce que ce foutu objet les avait fait subir, mais c'était évidemment quelque chose d'horrible. Elle sourit à Ron et le saisit. Il était anormalement lourd : un objet de cette taille n'aurait jamais dû lui demander un effort. Et pourtant, en le tendant à bout de bras, elle sentait qu'elle devait mobiliser un certain nombre de muscle pour le garder en l'air. Elle inspira un bon coup, comment Ombrage avait pu garder ça autour de son cou et n'avoir absolument aucun problème ? Bon elle n'en savait rien, peut-être qu'Ombrage avait énormément souffert à cause de ce truc. Mais une autre question subsistait : comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer qu'il y avait évidemment de la magie noire impliquée dans ce médaillon ? Bon bien sûr, elle pouvait faire un certain nombre d'hypothèses : peut-être que comme l'Anneau unique, l'horcruxe pouvait choisir de « tomber entre les mains » de certaines personnes ? Ce n'était vraiment pas une pensée rassurante parce que ça sous-entendait qu'il y avait une _volonté_ enfermée dans ces quelques centimètres cubes. Elle frissonna. Ou alors, il ne faisait pas de mal à ceux qui étaient dans son camp ? Ça aussi c'était assez horrible : le médaillon avait moyen de lire les pensées de ceux qui le portaient ? Nouvelle grimace, cette fois encore plus prononcée. Elle allait porter une partie de l'âme de Voldemort sur elle. Et encore _pire_ ce bout d'âme allait se trouver dans les environs proches de son cœur à elle. Elle comprenait bien que c'était le _principe_ des médaillons : garder une photo, la mèche d'un des cheveux d'un proche près de son cœur. Mais là, c'était vraiment très malsain. Vivement, en essayant d'y penser le moins possible, elle passa le médaillon autour de son cou. Elle retint sa respiration, s'attendant presque à entendre une voix dans sa tête la traiter de sang-de-bourbe. Mais rien ne vint. Le médaillon était lourd, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de se courber en deux comme le faisait Ron, dix minutes auparavant. Bien entendu, elle supposait que ça viendrait avec les heures ou les jours. Elle tira ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne soient pas coincés dans la chaîne, glissa le médaillon dans sa veste (mais _évidemment_ par-dessus sa chemise) et ramassa son sac. Voyant qu'Harry et Ron la regardaient avec attention elle leur sourit (d'une manière un peu tendue, certes) et déclara :

-ça va aller, on peut continuer. » Harry hocha brièvement de la tête et reprit la route. Ron lança un regard reconnaissant à Hermione et emboita le pas du survivant. Quant à Hermione, elle dû se retenir de toucher le médaillon avant de se remettre à marcher aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était arrivée à une conclusion : les effets du médaillon devaient se faire ressentir après plusieurs jours. Il ne l'avait pas spécialement gênée dans la marche. Enfin, disons ça autrement, _physiquement_ ça n'avait pas été trop dur de l'avoir autour du cou. Il était lourd, ok, mais elle s'était attendue à bien pire. Par contre _mentalement_ c'était une autre histoire. Il y avait trop d'hypothèses et pas assez de certitudes. Était-on sûr, par exemple, que Voldemort et le médaillon n'avaient pas un moyen de communiquer ? Et s'il n'était pas capable de communiquer leur emplacement, étaient-ils capables de communiquer leurs états d'âme ? De quelle manière allait-il l'affecter ? Allait-elle faire d'horribles cauchemars ?

C'est cette dernière question qui la maintint éveillée pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas à quoi s'attendre. Ron avait refusé d'en parler et Harry aussi. Donc il allait se passer quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle avait un peu honte de l'admettre (elle n'était pas une gryffondor pour rien) mais elle était absolument terrifiée. Et Hermione supposait que si Harry et Ron refusaient de parler de leurs nuits avec le médaillon, c'est parce que c'était très _personnel._ Ce qui sous-entendait que le médaillon les attaquait (dans un sens) dans les endroits où ça faisait particulièrement mal. (Bizarrement elle voyait bien que depuis que Ron l'avait porté, il évitait un peu Harry… ce qui était décidemment étrange. Enfin bon.) Mais la fatigue eu bientôt raison d'elle et, sans en avoir conscience, elle s'endormit.

Quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé se passa à la seconde exacte ou son esprit passa de l'autre côté : sa conscience qui devenait de plus en plus brumeuse à mesure qu'elle s'endormait se réveilla d'un coup. Hermione paniqua en sentant qu'elle revoyait rapidement les grandes lignes de sa vie. Son enfance, la lettre de Poudlard, Quirrell, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la poursuite des horcruxes. En un mot, elle était consciente _dans son rêve._ Et, pire, il y avait quelque chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ qui profitait du fait que sa garde soit complètement baissée pour faire l'inventaire de sa vie. Hermione comprit tout de suite pourquoi le médaillon avait eu un effet aussi horrible sur Harry et Ron. S'il était capable de faire ça, de prendre les commandes de leur sommeil, alors il était sûrement possible qu'il puisse provoquer des visions cauchemardesques en s'appuyant sur leurs réelles peurs et sur leurs souvenirs. Elle se prépara au pire, mais, alors que le défilement de ses souvenirs laissait place à un une image fixe plus nette, elle du bien reconnaître que, pour l'instant, rien de trop horrible ne lui était arrivé. Elle plissa des yeux. Elle comprenait mieux l'état de fatigue de Ron, leurs cerveaux étaient incapables de se reposer s'ils étaient aussi mobilisé pendant la nuit. Un peu terrifiée par ce qui se profilait elle jeta un regard circonspect sur ce qui se dressait devant elle, et avec une pointe de surprise reconnu immédiatement la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ça, c'était bizarre. Elle n'avait aucun mauvais souvenir lié à la bibliothèque, au contraire. Ce qui était bien plus horrible, par contre, c'était la certitude qu'elle n'était, pour ainsi dire, pas seule.

Il y avait quelque chose avec elle, quelque chose qui était apparemment capable de recréer une atmosphère qui lui était familière. Alors qu'elle arrivait à cette conclusion, elle fut prise de panique. Et si elle n'était pas dans sa tête à elle, mais dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle s'approcha de la première rangée de livre et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle reconnaissait la place des livres. C'était sa bibliothèque, celle qu'elle avait connue et fréquentée. Mais pourquoi lui faire vivre ça ? ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Elle s'avança dans les rayons, regardant à droit et à gauche, s'attendant à voir soudainement une vision d'horreur. Mais rien, la bibliothèque était éclairée comme si on était en plein milieu de l'après-midi. C'était lumineux, les ombres immobiles des étagères reflétées contre les murs de pierre étaient paisibles. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'effrayant dans ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se tranquilliser. (Peut-être justement parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une présence invisible suivait ses moindres mouvements.) Elle continua à marcher, et s'arrêta nette devant la réserve. Ça, ça n'était pas normal. Si Hermione pouvait se vanter de connaître à peu près tous les rayons par cœur (ce qui ne voulait évidemment pas dire qu'elle en avait lu tous les livres… loin de là) elle était bien incapable de connaître la disposition de la réserve. Ni d'ailleurs les titres des livres. Et pourtant, là où il y aurait dû avoir un espace noir, représentant son manque de connaissance, elle voyait des livres, qui portaient des titres qu'elle n'avait jamais lu. Elle passa le cordon et s'approcha. _1000 usages des poisons._ Voilà un livre qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Hermione était absolument persuadée ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : les zones d'ombres de sa conscience étaient remplies par la conscience de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle recula vivement, heurtant au passage le cordon délimitant la Réserve.

L'affreuse vérité venait de la frapper violemment : Elle se trouvait dans un lieu qui avait été créé en utilisant ses connaissances ainsi que celles de Voldemort. Horrifiée par l'idée, elle se retourna et… – son sang se figea et elle s'arrêta net. Quelqu'un était devant elle. Hermione n'avait jamais vu Voldemort en face. Ni Tom Riddle, cela dit en passant. Mais la personne négligemment appuyée à un rayon de bibliothèque ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité. Grand, des cheveux noirs élégamment coiffés (mais clairement d'une autre époque), un uniforme de serpentard ayant connu des jours meilleurs, elle était en face du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ses pensées s'accélérèrent significativement : Pourquoi Harry et Ron ne l'avaient pas prévenues ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu ça ? Et les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse : Quel lien avait-il avec sa version … « corporelle » ? Est-ce que ce fragment d'âme (si c'en était un) avait une intelligence ?

L'apparition la regardait calmement, sa baguette dans les mains. Après quelques secondes de silence tendu, il inspira et déclara, d'une voix anormalement plate :

-Je dois avouer qu'après des esprits aussi simples que vos deux… amis, c'est assez plaisant d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un comme vous. »

Hermione sentit une vague de chair de poule partir du bas de son dos et remonter jusqu'à ses épaules. Courir était la seule solution rationnelle qui lui venait à l'esprit, mais étant donné qu'elle était dans un rêve, cela serait aussi efficace que de vouloir lui lancer quelque chose.

-Bien vu » reprit-il en se redressant et en se détachant de la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque se transforma … en sa chambre à coucher, chez ses parents. Il savait tout, et pire, en partant du principe que c'était lui qui gouvernait le décor, il se _souvenait_ des choses. Il n'avait pas oublié la moindre peluche. Pour être franche, Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix peut être pas aussi assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. À sa surprise il sourit et haussa délibérément lentement des épaules.

-Je suis curieux. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un digne d'intérêt. » Sa voix parvint soudain de derrière elle, elle sursauta, se retourna et tomba face à face avec lui. Il était pratiquement omniscient. Superbe. « C'est vraiment du gâchis, un tel potentiel dans une sang-de-bourbe. » Hermione serra des poings. Elle était complètement à sa merci, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'attaquer. Du moins, par la force.

-Je suis meilleure que vous. » Sa propre audace la surprit. Elle n'était pas connue pour son impertinence. Mais en même temps, si Voldemort (le « vrai ») ne les avait pas attaqués, alors qu'une partie de son âme connaissait en détail leurs vies à eux trois, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de communication possible. Et rationnellement, elle savait que ce bout d'âme ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle pouvait lui montrer sa mère morte, ou Poudlard détruit, ou la torture de son père, mais l'horcruxe s'était bien trop dévoilé. Il ne serait pas capable de l'atteindre de la même manière que s'il ne s'était pas montré.

-Très juste » répondit-il posément. Il la contempla : « Tellement d'arrogance dans une personne si _insignifiante_. Prétendre être meilleure que lord Voldemort » il émit quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un rire, mais qui était loin d'être une manifestation de joie. Hermione grimaça légèrement. « Ceci dit, tu as raison sur plusieurs points. Je ne suis effectivement pas capable de communiquer avec mon ancien corps. » il sourit « de même, les autres horcruxes et moi ne sommes pas liés. » Son sourire s'effaça et il la regarda avec attention. Elle soutint son regard, essayant d'y instiller un air de défi. Cela ne sembla pas particulièrement l'émouvoir. « Dernière chose, Hermione Granger » déclara-t-il d'un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus aimable. « Effectivement, te montrer des illusions ne t'affectera pas beaucoup. Par contre, tu te trompes en prétendant que je ne peux pas te blesser. Pour ça, il suffit que je te montre ce qui rend Ron aussi … désagréable. À bientôt, Hermione. Je suis ravi de voir que toutes ces années d'attentes n'ont pas été vaines. Et au passage, je ne peux que te conseiller de faire attention au serpent.»

Et il disparut alors qu'Hermione se trouvait face à quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Ce que l'horcruxe utilisait pour torturer Ron. C'est-à-dire, Harry et elle. Nus. En pleine… _activité._ Et elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard : les images suivaient le mouvement de ses yeux. Mais, alors qu'elle était mortifiée, et, plus que ça, en _colère_ ; la phrase l'horcruxe tournait dans sa tête : « attention au serpent. »

* * *

 **Merci à ceux qui auraient lu jusqu'ici, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire! ihihihihihih**


End file.
